Jack Fontana
Jack Fontana was the Stracci family's consigliere. Biography Fontana was a violent man like the rest of his family, who was known to have a vigilant army guards protecting him whenever he went out on the streets. His position was leaked by a street informant to the Corleone family, who sent enforcer Aldo Trapani to deal with Fontana. Trapani fought his way past the guards, who were defending Fontana at his hideout beneath the expressway, and he was strangled to death on New Year's Day of 1950. He was suceeded as consigliere by Elio Nunziato. Personality and traits An intelligent but violent man, Fontana was known to back up his bluster with vicious reprisals against enemies of the Family or those who had personally slighted him. Unlike the consiglieres for most families, he was willing to go personally on hits. Players (Trojan Hit 4): 'Jack Fontana '- Jack's parties are as notorious as his penchant for brutal ends to confrontations, and past assassination attempts have taught him to keep an eye out for firearms. He is currently enjoying himself ant a well-known Stracci hangout. (director's cut) Jack's cunning plans are as notorious as his penchant for brutal ends to confrontations, and past assassination attempts have taught him to keep a large number of trained thugs nearby. He is currently scheming under the expressway. Hit Detail Jack Fontana is one of the most challenging hit from the Stracci, as hitting him will make you have to dive deep inside the enemy's area first. As soon as you strangle him, don't let go as it will cause more trouble to release and strangle him again as Fontana will fought you back with a Magnum as soon as he is free. In addition, his guards are as strong as Barzini generics. In the original he has a few guards and can be seeing partying near a house garage, the number of guards wouldn't bother you much even though they have stronger AIs. But in the later version, he has a lot bodyguards and his hangout is in a storage area, making it harder to get to him and his bodyguards may attack you the seconds they saw you. Jack Fontana's Place: Firmly locked up and impenetrable to the more inquisitive neighborhood types, this large detached home (which cannot be taken over as a business) is the personal property and residence of Jack Fontana. Fontana got where he is today using a winning combination of smarts and his exceptional accuracy with a pistol. He's also rumored to have an insatiable appetite for the favors of streetwalkers. The mysterious Trojan offers this hit to you; find further information in the "Walkthrough" section of this guide. Alternate versions In the original version of the video game, Fontana's death is identical to that of Nicholas Klaus in subsequent editions. He even had Klaus' model in the original version. In the next-gen version, he uses a different pedestrian model. Fontana, Jack Category:Video game Straccis Category:Video game consiglieres